Dominance
by mrsgrimstone23
Summary: A show of Lord War's dominance over Apollyon.


"Apollyon, I'm bored," I drawl. "Why don't you make yourself useful, and entertain me?"

Apollyon looks stricken, and casts his eyes downward. I laugh hollowly.

"Apollyon, it wasn't a request." I watch him shift uncomfortably in his chair before he rises, and slinks over to stand before me. It's terribly amusing to watch this solid, half-giant of a man drag himself around like a hurt puppy. If he was more enthusiastic, I'd probably stop this all together. After all, Cachexys has enough enthusiasm for the both of them. However, I have little desire to make Apollyon privy to this knowledge, as I get bored easily, and, as I said, he is terribly amusing.

I watch as Apollyon clumsily removes his clothing, chuckling each time his fingers fumble with yet another button. Seriously, how can one shirt have so many buttons? I stop him before he is fully disrobed, and press my hand against his manhood, which is not nearly as reactive to this encounter as mine.

"Having trouble, are we?" I taunt, beginning to rub my hand in slow circles. Apollyon tenses, and I laugh once again. "Let me help you."

I'm not usually so gentle when it comes to sexual encounters. I couldn't care less if Apollyon enjoys this or not, but it's incredibly satisfying to watch his face flush with embarrassment. Feeling his body fight me every step of the way, even when I know he's feeling pleasure, is just too good to pass up.

After a few short moments, Apollyon is fully erect. I stand back and look him up and down, circling him as a hawk circles its prey. "Remove your undergarments," I command.

Apollyon does so, though his movements are sluggish and stunted. His back is to me, and he obviously does not wish to bare himself. I smirk to myself. I am having entirely too much fun. I begin circling again, stopping to appreciate the view in front. Apollyon is looking anywhere and everywhere except me. That won't do.

"Look at me," I sneer. He glances briefly in my direction, then resumes his study of the ceiling. Rage fills me. "Apollyon," I say through gritted teeth, "I believe I told you to

."

I see him inhale deeply, and then he slowly lowers his eyes to meet mine. I can't help myself. I laugh again, a deep belly laugh that has me nearly doubling over. Apollyon's eyes are swirling with shame and disgust. His lips are pressed in a thin line, and as he hears my laughter, I see anger beginning to surface within those sad little orbs.

"Now, now, Apollyon, no need to get yourself in a tissy. We're having fun, after all. I won't have that fun spoiled."

Apollyon casts his eyes downward again.

Apollyon is stark naked in front of me, but I am still fully clothed, something I don't plan on remedying just yet. "Touch yourself," I say with authority.

Apollyon's eyes widen in shock. His hands ball into fists at his side, and I see his jaw is set tightly. My smirk, which has not left my face, grows into a wild grin. "Do it, Apollyon, or I promise you this will get ugly." Apollyon's face changes ever so briefly, a look of "this is already ugly" attempting to rest itself upon his features, but he quickly gains control of himself again.

"Apollyon," I warn.

Apollyon breathes deeply again, and wraps his hand around his erection, making slow but deliberate movements up and down his length.

I take a seat, enjoying the view. At first, I can tell Apollyon is fighting his own body, but as he continues his movements, pleasure gets the better of him. He falls to his knees, a small moan escaping his lips. My eyes are fixed upon his face. A mix of pleasure and shame is evident in the slight downward curve of his lips, and his eyes are shut impossibly tightly.

"Look at me," I command once again. Apollyon stops abruptly. He hangs his head.

"I did not tell you to stop. I told you to look at me. Do it."

Apollyon slowly but surely resumes his strokes. It takes him a moment, but he raises his eyes to mine. The grin on my face, if it is possible, grows even wilder. I see so much hate and anger in his eyes, and yet he is kneeling before me, pleasuring himself against his will, all to please

. Laughter threatens to bubble up from my gut again, but I suppress it. I rise from my seat, and begin removing my clothing. Again, Apollyon halts his motion. This time, I don't scold him.

"What a good pet you are, knowing my commands before I give them," I wink at him. He looks as though he would like to crawl inside of himself and never emerge. I lose myself a little at that sight, and let the laughter spill forth once more.

Upon regaining my composure, I say to Apollyon, "Get on your hands and knees. I'll fuck you like the dog you are." Slowly, placing one hand flat against the ground, then the other, Apollyon lowers himself into position.

I get on my knees behind him, and press into him without warning, nor preparation. Apollyon cries out in pain, but remains where he is. What a good pet. I thrust into him over and over again, feeling my release building. Too quickly for my liking, I spill my seed uselessly into the man beneath me.

I pull out, and rise to stand solidly behind Apollyon. I smack his rear. "You can get up. I suppose I'd clean up, if I were you, but I honestly don't care what you do now."

I walk to the chamber adjacent to my bedroom, and wash myself up. When I return, Apollyon is nowhere to be seen.


End file.
